


Drop

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [526]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Castiel, Dom Dean Winchester, Dom Sam Winchester, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Smut, Sub Castiel, Sub Drop, Top Dean Winchester, Top Sam Winchester, praising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:18:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7730095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Hi this is the anon who asked for the rosebud. Loved it :) could you do another of that? Maybe Castiel's first time doing the d/s scene ever and Sam and Dean are careful not to make him feel scared and then help him through his first sub-drop</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drop

**Author's Note:**

> The prequal to Rosebud (516) (can be read in either order)  
> Also, I don't accept prompts no matter what, please send them to lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com via ask or anonymous submit (which you don't need a tumblr for)

“You ready for this, Cas? Verbally tell us.” Dean said.

“I am ready. I want this.” Cas nodded.

“What do you say if it gets to much?” Sam asked.

“Red. Yellow for slow down. Green for go.”

“OK, then. Lie down. Spread out.” Sam ordered. “Do not move unless one of us specifically tells you too.”

Cas nodded, and lied down and the two Winchester’s moved over Cas’ body, slowly peeling away at Cas’ fabrics, until he was naked under the two’s bodies.

Sam and Dean shared a kiss before moving down and starting to give soft brushes of kisses and tiny licks to Cas’ body, seeing how he would react.

Cas whined softly, starting to press into the touches when Sam and Dean pressed him down.

“Lie still.” Dean murmured softly. Cas nodded and stilled under the Winchesters, and the two brothers started to suck harder.

Sam slipped a finger in Cas’ mouth.

“Suck.” Sam ordered, and Cas obeyed, while Dean wrapped a hand around Cas’ cock, and started to stroke it slowly, thumb moving just under the sensitive head, and Cas whimpered on Sam’s finger.

“Color?” Dean asked.

“Green. Greengreengreen.” Cas moaned around the finger in his mouth. Sam slipped it out and swirled it around Cas’ hole, dipping the tip in and out.

“I-I-I….”

“What do you want Cas?” Sam asked.

“I want you. Want both of you!” Cas cried out. “All of you!”

Dean and Sam grinned, and their ministrations increased, making Cas give a cry.

“Do not come, Cas. Do not come until Sam and I say.” Dean ordered. “Understand?”

“Understand.” Cas nodded.

Sam started licking stripes up one side of Cas’ cock, while Dean did the other, their lips meeting above Cas’ cockhead, and Cas moaned as he watched the two.

“Enjoying the view?” Sam asked, pulling away to look at Cas.

“ _Yes_.” Cas moaned.

Dean moved away from Cas’ cock, while Sam sucked it down, sucking and humming around it, making Cas cry for Sam over and over.

“Scream for us both, Cas, baby” Dean murmured, before he started licking and sucking at one of Cas’ nipples, pinching and tugging at the other, and Cas moaned in pleasure.

“Dean! Sam! Dean!” Cas cried.

“Have sensitive nipples. That’s definitely something we’ll play with in the future.” Dean grinned.

Sam popped off Cas’ cock.

“Color?” He asked.

“Green. Please, keep going.” He begged.

Sam’s finger sunk inside Cas, and Cas cried out.

“Suck at the head of my cock.” Dean ordered, and Cas willingly did, giving sucks and kitten licks, making Dean groan as he carded through Cas hair.

“Good boy. Such a good boy.” Dean grunted, looking down at Cas.

_

Dean and Sam played with Cas until he was screaming, unable to stop, and the two finally let him come, and Sam and Dean followed soon after.

Cas came heavily, and the two brothers were on Cas in an instant, rubbing Cas’ flesh, and giving praise after praise, while Cas cooled down

“That…that was good?” Cas asked.

“The best. You did so well. We are so proud of you.” Sam said, lying down on one side, while Dean lied down on the other.

“You were so great. So good. So behaved. You made us so proud.”

“It-it wasn’t bad? Wasn’t sick?” Cas asked, looking from Winchester to Winchester.

“No, baby. No. It wasn’t sick.” Dean said. “Sam go get Cas something to drink I bet his throat is parched from all of that yelling.”

Sam moaned quickly, while Dean kept his hands on Cas, giving praise after praise.

“Here.” Sam said, bringing the glass of cool water to Cas’ lips and letting him slowly drink down the contents.

“I’m…not sick for giving control. Even when I can be so powerful? It’s not bad?”

“No. Never.” Sam said. he kissed Cas lips, lingering lightly, before Dean did the same. “Cas you were amazing. You were good. Did you enjoy everything?”

“Yes, I did.” Cas nodded.

“Then don’t feel bad for it.” Dean said. “You never have to.”

Cas nodded, letting Sam and Dean curl against his body, and he snuggled in their embrace.

“I like this as well.”

“We do too.” Sam said, cuddling closer. “We do too Cas.”


End file.
